Waiting For This Moment To Arise
by chellemccarthy
Summary: This story takes place right off from where season 3 ended, just a few weeks after. Summer has started and Kurt is still trying to get over not being accepted into NYADA. Centered around their relationship, Kurt and Blaine will find out where they are going in life. And while doing that, Kurt and Blaine will take the next step as a couple, making it an unforgettable summer.
1. Chapter 1: Summer's A New Routine

Author's Notes: I do not own Glee or any of its contents or characters. All rights go out to the amazing producer Ryan Murphy, and his co- workers. I want to thank them for making Glee, because it has changed my outlook on life. I would like to say that this is my first fan fiction and I appreciate all your reviews, and likes. This story takes place right off from where season 3 ended, just a few weeks after. It is mostly about Kurt and Blaine's relationship, but every now and then I will talk about the other characters. It's what I think would happen before and during season four, so I hope you like it.

Waiting For This Moment to Arise

Chapter 1: Summer's A New Routine

Kurt woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. It was 7 in the morning. He usually woke up at 5:30, but since it was summer, he decided to push his wake up time forward an hour and a half. Knowing that he had a two hour routine to complete, he got right to work.

Kurt's morning routine consisted of showering, moisturizing, picking out his outfit for the day -which sometimes took up a whole hour, and sending his boyfriend a lovely wake up text, even though Blaine wouldn't get it till 2 hours later, when he usually woke up.

After completing his routine Kurt walked down stairs only to be greeted by the empty family room and kitchen. Finn was still upstairs sleeping, and Burt and Carole had been gone all week, since Burt had been busy with winning the election. Kurt let out a sign because the vacant kitchen made him feel lonely. He felt like something was missing and he knew what it was. He knew it ever since he opened his letter from NYADA.

Kurt didn't belong in Lima. Not when he was supposed to be in college in two months. He wanted to be roaming the streets of New York City with Rachel and go shopping at all the top brand name stores he loved. He wanted to sit down in the Gershwin to watch Wicked and reminisce on how him and Rachel stood right there only a year ago before regionals. He just wanted to get out of Lima and get to New York so badly.

Kurt snapped out of his daydream when his phone started to vibrate. It was Blaine answering to his text from earlier that morning.

_Wait_, Kurt thought. _Blaine._ As disappointed as he was about not getting into NYADA, it meant also he would have one more year with Blaine. Blaine was the love of his life no doubt. And maybe it was just fate. One more year with Blaine would mean one more year for their relationship to grow stronger, if that was even possible.

Kurt unlocked his phone and read over the text he had sent this morning.

_Good Morning Mr. Anderson. I hope you slept well, because today you and I are going to be out and about, because you know what tomorrow is. But if you want, I'll pick you up before and we can go to Lima Bean to get your french vanilla mocha latte. Text me as soon as you wake up. Love ya Blaine. _

The Kurt placed his eyes on Blaine's message. He loved reading Blaine's text messages because they always put a smile on his face. He took a deep breath in, let it out, and then started to read:

_Good morning sweetheart, I miss you. Oh yeah I completely forgot about tomorrow! And I would love to go to Lima Bean with you. If I don't you'll be dragging me around all day, and we wouldn't want that now would we? It's a date. Pick me up at 10. Can't wait to see that gorgeous face of yours. Love you more cutie pie. (; _

By the time he was done reading the text, Kurt had a huge grin on his face. He checked the time. It was only 9:15, and it took him about 15 minutes to drive to Blaine's. What was he supposed to do for those extra 30 minutes?

He looked up at the empty kitchen. Even though Lima Bean sold breakfast, he was too hungry to wait that long and he thought he would cook something quick for Finn to eat too. So he ran upstairs and opened Finns door only to see Finn's sheets on the floor and him sleeping like a baby in his briefs. Kurt thought maybe he should go out and knock, but 30 minutes was ticking away. So instead he decided to jump on the bed and shake Finn.

Finn let out a yawn, and then a big moan. He turned and jumped when he saw Kurt.

"Geez Kurt, you scared me half to death." Finn murmured, and closed his eyes.

"Sorry. Blueberry or Chocolate Chip Pancakes?" Asked Kurt.

Finn's eyes opened wide. "Chocolate Chip." Finn loved his pancakes.

"Okay, they'll be ready in about 10 minutes. So wake up. I'm picking up Blaine to go to Lima Bean and then we'll swing by and pick you back up."

"For what?"

"Finn, Rachel's coming home tomorrow, we have to pick up decorations for her welcome home party. Don't tell me you forgot."

That's when Finn jumped out of his bed.

"Oh my God! It slipped my mind! I've got to get her a gift and we have to invite everyone. They probably won't come on such short notice."

"Finn, I already sent out invitations. One's with little gold stars on them. Everyone's coming. Now shower up. We've got a lot of work cut out for us today."

Finn let out a smile, and a sigh of relief.

As Kurt walked up to Blaine's house, he hoped one of his parents wouldn't answer the door. He was always nervous to talk to them because he felt like he would say something wrong to make them dislike him. Especially Blaine's dad, since he wasn't all about Kurt and Blaine dating. Yeah he could of texted Blaine from the car, but Blaine would never do that to him. Kurt placed his fist in position and pulled it back, but before he could knock on it the door opened and Kurt saw his lovely boyfriend. Blaine was dressed in a red, short- sleeve button up with one of his signature bowties, a pair of navy cropped pants, and a pair of loafers. Kurt wished he could dress him in Chanel and Vera Wang sometimes, but he also thought Blaine's little sense of fashion was adorable.

Before any words were spoken, smiles were exchanged between each other.

"So how about that date?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's hand and running him to the car.

Kurt parked across the street, so Blaine picked Kurt up off his feet and carried him across the street. He set him next to the door, opened it then motioned him to get in. Kurt did, and Blaine shut the door behind him. After he got in Kurt started the car up and placed his hands on the wheel.

"So are we ready?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"No" Blaine answered.

Kurt looked as him with curiosity.

Blaine softly touched Kurt's cheek and slowly moved his hand down to his neck, looking into Kurt's glasz eyes.

"You are perfect, Kurt." Blaine whispered and then went in for the kiss. Kurt's hands grasped the steering wheel tighter until he released it and moved his hands onto Blaine. He grabbed Blaine's neck pulling him in tighter into the kiss, and with his other hand he grabbed Blaine's shirt.

Blaine stuck his tongue in Kurt's mouth and slowly traced the inside of it. He then kissed Kurt two more times, softly, slowly, and passionately, and then pulled away from him. As he pulled back he smiled as Kurt, and snickered a little bit. Blaine then got comfortable in his seat. He buckled his seat belt and took a deep breath, then looked at Kurt again, pretending as if nothing just happened.

"Okay," he said. "Now I'm ready."

Thank you for reading and please if you can take one minute to review this chapter, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, it will really help for when I write the next chapters. Thanks again

-Michelle


	2. Chapter 2: Trappings Of Love

Author's Note: I really don't have much to say but thank you guys for following my story. I can feel the pressure to impress you guys already. So please if you can take a minute and review. I need you opinions so I can make the stories better so only if you can. This chapter may seem a little longer because of all the dialogue, but I hope you like it. Thanks again. Love you guys.

Waiting For This Moment to Arise

Chapter 2: Trappings of Love

Today was the day, Rachel's welcome home party. Kurt had been planning it ever since Rachel left. And today it would all play out like planned. Rachel's dads, who already knew about it, would walk her into the house. She would be greeted with a big surprise, a bunch of colorful streamers and balloons, and her well missed Glee members.

Rachel was coming home after three weeks of searching for the perfect dorm, exploring NYADA's campus, and of course roaming around New York with her Dads. She had texted Kurt and updated him on what she was doing every day, just as Kurt had asked her too. He wanted it to seem like he was there with her. He was happy for Rachel no matter what, and he wanted to let her know that.

Blaine was coming over Rachel's early to help Kurt decorate while Finn was out picking up Rachel's cake and Puck. Puck had decided to stay in Lima and go to community college in the fall, instead of going to LA to follow through on his pool business.

Kurt was starting to prepare the pasta salad for the party when he heard the front door open. Blaine walked into Rachel's house with bag-filled hands. Kurt looked at him and pictured years from now, Blaine coming home from a long day at work, himself in the kitchen cooking dinner, and their kids in the other room watching cartoons.

"Hey cutie," said Blaine, walking in and giving Kurt a peck on the cheek.

"Hey honey," Kurt responded, taking the bags out of Blaine's hands and throwing them to the side, and giving Blaine a real kiss.

Blaine loved it, so he cupped Kurt's face in both of his hands and kissed him even more passionately. They quickly released as they heard the sound of the door opening. They panicked and moved back to their original places, Blaine changing his to the kitchen island to unpack the bag of groceries Kurt had asked him to pick up.

Finn and Puck were conversing until they both stepped into the house and saw Kurt and Blaine. Kurt and Blaine walked into the living room to greet the first party guest.

"Hey!" Puck blurted out with excitement.

Kurt and Puck weren't the closest of all the Glee club members, but he still dropped his guitar case and ran over to give Kurt a hug.

"I missed you, you little fruit cake," he joked.

Kurt smiled, but Blaine gave a disgusted look. He hated when guys messed with Kurt, joking or not. But then Puck walked over to Blaine and put out his hand out to give him a handshake. Blaine smiled after realizing Puck was harmless.

"Geez Puck, why are you in such a good mood?" Kurt asked still smiling at him as Puck pulled out his guitar to start tuning it. Puck sat down and responded,

"Dude, I've just missed glee club so much, and everyone from it, I'm just so excited to see everyone again."

"We all have missed it," Finn added. It's going to be weird next year.

"Let's not think about then," Kurt said, his mind flashing back to NYADA again. "Let's think about today!" He grabbed Blaine and brought him into the kitchen.

"Here," Kurt said handing Blaine a knife and a cutting board.

"Can you start cutting these strawberries for the fruit salad? I need to go clear a place in the fridge for the cake."

Blaine smiled. "Of course, on one condition though."

"What's the condition?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"After the party, you and I get to start from where we left off, my house." Blaine answered, whispering over Kurt's shoulder and into his ear so Puck and Finn wouldn't hear.

Kurt got chills when Blaine whispered in his ear, so he jumped a little bit when they ran down his spine.

"Of course," Kurt whispered back smiling and turning to face Blaine, "I thought you'd never ask."

Blaine shook his head and sneered at Kurt's comment as he started to cut up the fruit.

Finn brought the cake in the kitchen and set it down on the counter.

"Specially made for Rachel Berry," he commented. "Who wants to see it?"

Kurt was the only one that jumped to Finn to see the cake, probably because he did order it and did have it made special for Rachel.

"Let's see it," said Kurt opening the lid of the white box.

It was perfect. It had pink sugar frosting with gold trimming, gold stars and _Welcome Home Rachel_ written in calligraphy with gold frosting.

"Wow," said Kurt. "They really nailed it!"

"Looks great," added Blaine, turning to look while still cutting strawberries.

The doorbell rang, and Kurt opened the door to see Mike and Tina. Soon after Artie, Sugar, and Rory came. Then Quinn and Joe came after. They had just been dating for just a week now. Mercedes and Sam came in not far off after, and Britney and Santana after them, holding hands the whole way in, then last but not least Will and Emma.

Everyone was sitting down asking about each other, reminiscing, and sharing memories and laughs. It was 4:30 and Kurt thought it was about time to tell everyone the whole plan.

He stood up on a chair and tapped a knife on a glass to get everyone's attention. Everyone settled down and all eyes were on him but the only one he really wanted to look at was Blaine.

"First off, I just wanted to say how great it is to have everyone from Glee club back together," Kurt said, and then everyone started to clap and cheer.

"But here's how it's all going down. Rachel's on the train right now with her dads. Both of them are updating me on everything and they are going to tell me when it's time. Everyone pick out your hiding places soon so we can be ready. When Rachel walks in she will see the decorations and her dad will say the line what's going on and that's our cue. Everyone jump out and scream welcome home Rachel. Then, Finn's going to sing to Rachel, something we practiced all day yesterday."

"What is it?" asked Santana.

"I'll Be, by Edwin McCain," Kurt responded.

Everyone smiled and looked at Finn. He smile and laughed.

"I could really use some good back up vocalists," he said.

"Rachel's dad said their getting in the cab now! Places everyone!" yelled Kurt

Just after Kurt said it, everyone shuffled to their spots and started to whisper. About 8 minutes passed and the door opened. Silence filled the air and Rachel looked at the pink and gold balloons and smiled with curiosity.

"What's going on?" Her dad said, and everything happened as planned.

Everyone shouted welcome home to Rachel, and Puck started playing his guitar. Finn came out, took Rachel's hand and started singing to her, bringing her around the room so she could give her glee family hugs as they sang back up harmonies for him.

The night kept going on and everything worked out just as planned. For a moment everything was perfect, everything was as it should be, and Kurt was so proud of himself. He looked over to Blaine and Blaine winked at him and flashed him a smile. Kurt felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He may not have had NYADA, but he had his friends, and he had Blaine. Kurt mouthed the words I love you to Blaine from across the room. Blaine got up and walked over to his boyfriend, without taking his eyes off him for a second.

"I love you too Kurt," he said, and he kissed his boyfriend in front of everyone.

Everyone cheered, because that was the first time Kurt and Blaine had kissed in front of all of them. And even though life seemed perfect for Kurt right now, if was going to get even better later that night.


End file.
